The present invention relates to the field of personal electronic devices such as wireless telephones and personal digital assistants. More particularly, the present invention relates to the fields of transporting and minimizing the size of such devices.
Portable electronic devices such as wireless telephones, pagers, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and combinations thereof, continue to grow smaller while offering more features due to technological advances in electronic circuitry. The principle advantage of such devices is their portability. Operating on battery power, personal electronic devices can provide a host of services wherever the user happens to be. For example, the devices mentioned above can provide telephonic communication, text communication or basic computing power virtually whenever and wherever necessary.
This portability is obviously enhanced as the device becomes smaller and easier to carry or keep on the person of the user. To facilitate the transportation of personal electronic devices like those mentioned above, a variety of devices have been used. However, as the personal electronic devices themselves have advanced, the basic devices for carrying or wearing the devices have remained unchanged.
For example, some personal electronic devices are carried using a holster. The holster is generally a plastic, vinyl or leather case that attaches to the user""s belt. When not in use, the electronic device is stored close at hand in the holster. The device can then readily be removed from the holster when needed while the holster stays attached to the user""s belt.
Such holsters clearly fulfil their intended purpose, but have drawbacks. For example, the holster is necessarily larger than the personal electronic device it accommodates. This is particularly true if the device is easy to insert into and remove from the holster. Consequently, the size of the article attached to the user""s belt is larger than necessary. Additionally, if the holster is secured on the user""s belt by a belt loop or similar device, the holster cannot be removed without undoing the belt.
As an alternative, some personal electronic devices are carried in a carrying case that incorporates a belt clip. With such a carrying case, the personal electronic device is secured in the case by, for example, a zipper or Velcro-brand hook and loop fasteners. The carrying case may be designed with openings or windows designed to allow the user to access the display and control device, such as a keypad, of the personal electronic device without removing the carrying case.
Consequently, the personal electronic device is clipped on the user""s belt with the belt clip of the carrying case. When needed, the user can remove the device from the carrying case, or remove the entire carrying case from his or her belt and use the personal electronic device with the carrying case secured thereon.
This arrangement has several disadvantages. For example, it may be awkward and time consuming to remove the device from the carrying case so as to leave the case clipped to the user""s belt. If the device is used with the carrying case still attached, it becomes necessary to decide how tightly the clip should secure the case to the user""s belt. If the clip secures the case tightly, it will be difficult to disengage when the need arises. Alternatively, if the clip secures the case too loosely, the carrying case and personal electronic device may be prone to falling off the user""s belt and possibly being damaged.
A third alternative is to eliminate altogether any holster or carrying case and provide a belt clip as part of the personal electronic device itself. This allows the object secured to the user""s belt to be no larger than necessary. But again, the question is raised as to how tightly the clip should secure the device to the user""s belt with no satisfactory balance apparent between the competing concerns.
Consequently, there is a need in the art for an improved means of securing a personal electronic device on the person or personal effects of a user. More specifically, there is a need in the art for a means of better securing a personal electronic device on the person or personal effects of a user where the total package worn or carried by the user is no larger than necessary, is easily removed when needed and is not prone to falling off and being damaged.
It is an object of the present invention to meet the above-described needs and others. Specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved means of securing a personal electronic device on the person or personal effects of a user where the object worn or carried by the user is no larger than necessary, is easily removed when needed and is not prone to falling off and being damaged.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows or may be learned by those skilled in the art through reading these materials or practicing the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be achieved through the means recited in the attached claims.
To achieve these stated and other objects, the present invention may be embodied and described as a personal electronic device having: a primary battery unit separable from the personal electronic device; a secondary battery unit in the personal electronic device for powering the personal electronic device when the primary battery unit is separated from the personal electronic device; and a clip on the primary battery unit for securing the primary battery unit and the personal electronic device, when connected to the primary battery unit, to the person or on a personal effect of the user.
A charger in the personal electronic device recharges the secondary battery unit with power from the primary battery unit. Preferably, an upconverter connected to the charger allows full charging of the secondary battery unit from the primary battery unit even if the primary battery unit is substantially depleted.
A recess in the personal electronic device may be provided for receiving the primary battery unit. Battery contacts within the recess electrically connect the primary battery unit with the personal electronic device, including the secondary battery unit.
A releasable latch is preferably used for physically latching the primary battery unit to the personal electronic device. To accommodate separation of the primary battery unit and the personal electronic device, the latch should be a quick-release latch that can be released with a single-stroke actuation of a release mechanism.
An external charger can be connected to the primary battery unit to recharge the primary battery unit. A switch selectively connects to the primary or secondary battery units, or to the external charger, to provide power for the personal electronic device.
The present invention also encompasses the method of using a personal electronic device implemented as described above by separating the personal electronic device from the primary battery unit when using the personal electronic device, the personal electronic device comprising the secondary battery unit for powering the personal electronic device when disconnected from the primary battery unit. The present invention also encompasses the method of transporting the personal electronic device described above by clipping the personal electronic device to a person or personal effect of a user with a clip provided on the separable primary battery unit of the personal electronic device.